


Sorry, I was bored.

by Gay_panic_at_the_wrong_disco



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Anal Sex, Biting, Bottom Saihara Shuichi, Choking, Crying During Sex, Cuckolding, Dacryphilia, Dubious Consent, Emotional Manipulation, F/M, Femdom, Hair-pulling, I know miu's lab isn't anywhere near the dorms but fuck it. let me have this, Insecure Iruma Miu, Kiibo has a big dick, M/M, Manhandling, Mommy Kink, Overstimulation, Pegging, Power bottom Ouma Kokichi, Prepping, Rough Sex, Saihara's hips don't lie, Smut, Table Sex, This is not how you're supposed to do kinks, Top Iruma Miu, Top K1-Bo, blowjob, emotional masochism, erotic asphyxiation, unsolicited sex tape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:01:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28945596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gay_panic_at_the_wrong_disco/pseuds/Gay_panic_at_the_wrong_disco
Summary: Kokichi gets bored and decides to start drama~
Relationships: K1-B0/Oma Kokichi
Comments: 12
Kudos: 95





	1. Unsolicited dick pics

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kingjames7th](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingjames7th/gifts).



Miu's digital notepad dinged with a message.

She shuddered when she saw it was from Ouma, _"great, what does the guttershite want?"_

There was an image file in her inbox, _"Is he sending me unsolicited dick pics?"_

She tapped on it.

Big mistake.

She thought her fears were confirmed for a split second when she saw the edges of a mirror and a figure.

Then she realised what she was looking at and she almost dropped the device.

Kiibo was standing naked in front of the mirror, his back turned so she couldn't see his face, just the lean muscles of his back and ass pulled taut.

Ouma's pale, creamy legs were wrapped tight around his hips, his chin resting on Kiibo's shoulder.

One arm was draped over his other shoulder, his hand reaching upwards, fisted in Kiibo's pale hair, his other hand holding the camera.

Part of it was hidden by the flash, but you could clearly make out the condescending, almost sinister grin plastered on Ouma's flushed face.

She stood there in shock trying to make sense of what she was seeing.

She stumbles over to her chair and all but fell into it.

Her notepad dinged again.

She must be a masochist, she clicked on it.

Ouma was on his knees between Kiibo's legs, his face buried in Kiibo's crotch, taking his dick like a pro.

Judging from the bulge in Ouma's throat, which began at the underside of his chin and stopped a couple inches above his collar bone, Kiibo was huge.

Miniscule tears pricked the corners of his eyes.

His pale face accentuated by a heavy red blush dusting his nose and cheeks.

A wet, viscous mixture of cum and saliva leaked out of the upturned corners of his mouth, dribbling down the subtle curve of his chin, neck straining with effort as he swallowed down Kiibo's orgasm.

His deep violet coloured eyes bright and brimming with malicious mirth.

Miu's face flamed, she tried desperately to hold back indignant tears.

Although she would never admit it, this was turning her on, it made her feel so disgusting, but that only heightened her arousal.

She felt hate and jealousy flare up and she glared at Ouma's smug face, frozen in place on the screen.

She mentally screamed, how dare Kokichi do this to her!

Her notepad dinged again, it was a video clip.

She gritted her teeth and pressed play with a contradictive mic of dread and hateful spite.

Ouma was laying his stomach on a bed with the camera angled over his shoulder, only showing a tiny bit of his dark plum hair in the bottom left corner of the screen.

She had a nice view of Kiibo's torso and face as he pounded into Ouma's hole, which was visible along with Ouma's lithe, almost paper white, back.

His nubile body jerking with each of Kiibo's thrusts.

Kiibo's mouth was open in a breathy moan, his eyes screwed up and a blush warming his entire face and neck.

One of his hands was gripping Ouma's hip hard enough to leave a bruise, the other was squeezing his thigh, angling his ass up so he could fuck into him easier.

Ouma moved the camera out in front of him so that his face was in view, then said "How does it feel to get cu-AH! Cucked by your boy toy?"

He gasped out betweens moans, his voice low and sultry, dripping with a deceptively sweet poison. 

"You can't say it's his li-libido, he sure jumped ah-at the chance to fuck me, mm! Isn't tha-that right, kiiii~! Kiiboy?"

All he got in response from the robot in question was a high pitched moan.

Ouma smiled at the camera with an emotion just a tad too vindictive to be mischievous satisfaction.

The screen went black and Miu clicked off of it and back into messages.

She sent Ouma a text saying "you filthy whore!"

A few painful heartbeats later he replied with a smiley emoticon and then said "Sounds like somebody's jealous~ ♡"

She threw the notepad across the room with an angry shriek.

She groaned when she realised what she had just done, she got up from her chair and crossed the room, holding her breath as she stooped down and picked up the device.

She tried to turn it on and sighed in relief when the screen lit up with the powering on symbol.

It was badly cracked but not to the point of disrepair, she could live with that.

She was glad it wasn't broken because she was going to need it for the idea she just had.

She was going to have to be very convincing to get Saihara on board with this.


	2. COME ON FUCK ME EMO BOY

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the sequels finally out!!  
> I hope quantity outweighs quality because I don't feel like this is that good :/  
> have at it you deviants!

"Hey Saihara-kun, can you help me with something in my lab?"

"Uh, sure! I'd be happy to help."

Miu tells him to stand in the center of the room, in direct view of camera she set up.

She walks over to him, grabs his hips and pulls him closer to her.

He stiffens slightly and his face goes red as he realises her boobs are pressing against him.

"Um, M-Miu-san, I'm not sure a-about this."

His voice sounds choked and he's looking everywhere but at her.

Her hands come up to curl in his hair and pull his head around to look up at her as she purrs "Don't worry baby boy, mommy will take care of you."

His blush intensifies at those words and he tries to hide the whimper that slips out when her grasp in his hair tightens.

"God your so cute." She giggles, giving him a short peck on the lips. 

Her hands untangle from his hair and go back down to his hips, guiding him over to the desk in the middle of the room. 

He seats himself on top, rubbing his thighs together nervously as Miu digs through a cluttered drawer. 

She pulls out a dildo with a flared base and a bottle of lube, she slides her underwear down, exposing a jockstrap style harness. 

She pulls the harness down just enough to push the dildo through the hole. 

Miu looks up at Saihara, taking a moment to memorise the needy look on his face, his yellow eyes wide, his cheeks dusted pink, the small bulge in his pants showing just how aroused he is. 

She tucks her fingers under his waist band and pulls his pants down his long slender legs. 

She stops to admire him, those narrow hips dipping into strong pale legs. 

She smirks at the thin pleasure trail leading into his grey plaid boxers. 

She leans in close and kisses him while stripping him naked. 

He winces hesitantly and squeezes his legs together. 

She gently, but forcefully pries his legs open, deepening the kiss. 

She grabs his hips and pulls him down off the table, running her tongue along his she moves one hand up to his shoulder. 

She spins him around, taking the hand on his hips and pulling them closer while shoving his shoulder backwards with the other in one quick motion, making him bend over the table. 

His full ass looks so inviting. 

She spreads his legs apart once more, before opening the bottle of lube and squeezing some out onto his quivering hole. 

She takes one finger and scoops up the excess, pushing it inside and relishing Saihara's hushed gasp. 

She rocks it inside of him, pushing in places that feel tight, before pulling it out, applying more lube and adding an extra finger. 

She scissors them apart, deepening her reach inside and starting to hit places that make Saihara shake and whimper. 

She feels along his walls, looking for that spot that will make him scream. 

She works her fingers in and out of him in a steady rhythm. 

She reaches further, stopping when Saihara gasps, then she pulls her fingers out and drives them back in, hitting that spot dead on. 

Saihara shudders around her fingers and bites his sleeve trying in vain to muffle the high pitched moan that leaks out. 

She rubs that spot, pushes at it, spurred on by Saihara's rising volume. 

His mewls and whimpers tipping up into long breathy moans. 

He wasn't being especially loud but Miu knew that everyone could hear him.

She strokes that spot inside of him, feeling Saihara shudder and clench around her fingers. 

She leans over his back as she works her fingers in his ass, pressing her boobs against his spine and whispering into his ear. 

"Tell Mommy when you feel like you're going to come okay?" 

He hums in acknowledgement. 

She runs her tongue over the ridge of his ear, tracing the outline, before circling down to the lobe and biting. 

She licks at the mark her teeth leave. 

His entire body shudders beneath her and he gasps out, "M-mommy! I'm coming!"

She grins and rubs harder, milking him, feeling his muscles tense, hearing him let out a muffled shout, relishing the way his nubile hips jerk,then relax fully. 

She pulls her fingers out, grabbing the lube once more. 

She coats the dildo with a generous amount, and lines the tip up with Saihara's hole. 

She slowly pushes inside, filling Saihara inch by inch. 

Saihara gives a weak moan when she bottoms out. 

Its a tiny bit uncomfortable, but the feeling of being so full greatly outweighs that. 

It makes his stomach feel warm and tight, but in a good way. 

Miu pauses, trying to let Saihara get used to it, before pulling out and slamming back in. 

Saihara's hips stutter and he lets out a moan worthy of a porn dub. 

She bites the back of his shoulder and he hisses through clenched teeth and bucks his hips harder.

His toes curl and he sobs as Miu surges forward into him without mercy. 

He tries to use his hands to balance himself a little better but his arms are to weak and he falls forward onto the table. 

He lays there for a minute, getting fucked into before his hand slips down his stomach. 

Miu grabs his arms, twists it behind his back, "Aht aht, no hands" she scolds him like a cat. 

She readjusts him in her hands, getting a better grip on his hips. 

She pulls out, sliding back into him at the right angle and he screams, loud and pornigraphic. 

She coos "Such a good boy for Mommy, do you like that?" 

He can feel the dildo moving in his stomach now that it's flat against the table, the rough jerking motion of it, and it makes him slightly queasy. 

He had always been squeamish. 

"Y-yes mommy!" He manages to force out with the help of an especially deep thrust. 

There's tears streaming down his cheeks now and his breath is coming out in little hiccup-y gasps. 

Miu groans at the sound. 

"Let me see those pretty eyes, baby boy." 

She says as she pulls out, flips him over on the table and slides back in.

Saihara whines, the new position providing the angle he needed, his head feels swimmy as he devolves into a breathy chorus of little "please"s. 

"What do you need baby?" Miu asks, her voice sultry. 

He can't focus on words right now, he clutches her wrists and brings them up to his neck. 

She gets the jist, wraps her long slender fingers around his throat and squeezes with surprising strength. 

He reflexively swallows and soundlessly keens whenever he feels his breath catch, arching his back up sharply. 

It feels like every single one of his nerve endings is on fire, but it feels good. 

Several short spurts of cum land on his stomach, Miu takes her hand off of his neck and grins at the sight. 

Him sprawled out like that, limp, eyes half lidded and drippy with tears, jaw slack, looking utterly fucked out from her not so careful ministrations. 

"Look at my baby boy, all messy, mommy's going to have to clean you up~" 

Miu grins sadistically as she watches the uploading process for the video.

She taps her fingers in a wave-like rhythm on the edge of the same desk she fucked Saihara on just a few hours earlier.

She feels a sick sense of twisted glee as she prepares the file to send to Ouma.

Once it has sent, she types in a single message, "How's it feel Ouma? How's it feel to know I took his virginity?"

She giggles as she turns off the device and resumes work on her latest project.


End file.
